


Guppy tales I : caught...

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: Poachers, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim realises who it is he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guppy tales I : caught...

**Author's Note:**

> An epilogue of sorts to "Poachers", so a slight spoiler warning. I was inspired by the sight of the boys with their arms around each other with both of them conscious. BTW, I've already started part II, and since I'm in a silly mood today (and have been for the past week or so) I'm gonna call this the Guppy Tales series. Told ya I was in a silly mood! 
> 
> Rated NC 17 for graphic descriptions of m/m sex. If you are disturbed by this or underage where you live, please go and read something else.

## Guppy tales I : caught...

by Stacy LA Stronach

Author's webpage: <http://internetdump.com/users/slashgirl/>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel Universe and it's inhabitants do not belong to me, but to Pet Fly Prod., UPN/Paramount, & Viacom. I'm lettin' 'em outta their closets to have some fun. No infringement intended, no money is being made on this. Believe me. Everything else is mine.

* * *

Guppy Tales I:  
Caught ...  
by Stacy L.A. Stronach, October/November 1997 

Blair turned his head to watch the door when he heard the key in the lock. It was only Sunday afternoon, Jim shouldn't be back from his trip with Elaine yet. The door opened and there stood Jim, struggling with several items of camping and fishing gear. Blair jumped up to go and help his friend. "Hey, man, I sure didn't expect to see you back so soon. Didn't things go okay with Elaine?" Blair asked, nudging Jim's side. 

Jim fought the urge to glare at the younger man, and grinning, said, "Oh yeah, Chief, things went perfectly." _Perfectly lousy, I was with the wrong person_ Jim thought to himself, as he lugged the last of his gear inside. 

"If it was going so great, why're you home early?" 

"Elaine got called in on a case--an emergency situation, so she had to leave. And she wouldn't go without her tent," Jim explained. "Look, Blair, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I'm tired, dirty, and need to get out of these clothes. I'll talk to you in a bit, okay?" Jim said as he headed for the bathroom. "Is there any hot water left?" 

"Should be lots, man," Blair answered, a little confused by how Jim was acting. As he heard the shower start, Blair started to put Jim's gear away, wondering what was going on. Jim had  said things went well, which Blair took to mean he'd fucked Elaine, but the way Jim was acting made Blair think it didn't go so well. He really hoped it hadn't gone well, Blair knew that was selfish, but he couldn't help it--he loved Jim. The only reason he'd encouraged Jim with Elaine was the fact that Jim was one of the straightest men he knew, and would never be interested in him. He sighed, he'd have to wait til Jim was finished in the shower and interrogate him some more. 

Jim sighed deeply as he climbed under the hot spray of the shower, almost able to feel the dirt being washed off of him. Contrary to what he'd told Sandburg, his weekend had been pretty lousy--he liked Elaine, he really did--she was a beautiful, sexy woman but... She didn't do a damn thing for him. She'd been the aggressor their first night together, kissing him, running her hands all over his body. He'd only been mildly aroused by her attentions, even when she'd started stroking his cock through his pants. Jim had closed his eyes, trying to focus on feeling something, when, unbidden, an image of Blair arose in his mind. Blair, with just a towel wrapped around his waist, as he padded from the bathroom to his bedroom, his body and hair glistening with moisture from the shower. 

Jim had moaned then, and Elaine took that as a sign she was doing something right. They'd had sex that night and she acted as if she enjoyed it, but Jim had been thinking about Blair the entire time. The next night, Jim had begged off, claiming he was too tired to do anything. Finally, this afternoon, Jim had told her he didn't think this would work out, that he liked her, but there was something missing. Elaine had become very angry and basically told Jim to go fuck himself. He knew she had every right to be angry, he had led her on and he didn't mean to hurt her, but he had, and that was that. 

Driving home from the campsite this afternoon, he'd tried to sort through his confused feelings about Blair. He'd finally realized that he not only wanted the younger man, but was in love with him. That he had been in love with Blair for some time now, but was just admitting it to himself. Jim had no idea what he was going to do with this knowledge--he didn't think Blair was in love with him, that was certain. It was hard for him to come to terms with this knowledge, having never had feelings of this sort for a man before. He had no idea what to do next, how to proceed, if he were going to. 

Jim climbed out of the shower, dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. When he walked into the living room, he noticed that Blair had put all his camping gear away for him. "Hey, Chief, you didn't have to do put my stuff away, I could've done that," he said. 

Blair waved dismissively, "No problem, man. I didn't mind," he said, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

"Well, thanks, I appreciate it," Jim replied, as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He came back downstairs a few minutes later wearing a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. 

Blair looked at his friend again, "So, c'mon, man--give. What happened with you two?" he asked. 

"Look, Chief, I don't kiss and tell," Jim answered, avoiding meeting Blair's gaze. 

"Well, are you gonna see her again?" 

"No, definitely not, Blair. Now can we drop this, I want to watch TV," Jim replied, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. 

Blair sighed and went back to his book, although he found it very difficult to concentrate--he found himself looking up at Jim every few minutes. Jim looked absolutely edible laying there on the couch, his shirt pushed up to reveal some of his gorgeous well muscled abdomen. 

Jim wasn't any more successful in trying to watch television with Blair sitting so close. He noticed when the younger man looked at him, and when Blair would go back to his book, Jim would watch him, studying a face that he already knew as well as own, just looking at the beauty of the other man. Suddenly, Jim found himself staring into Blair's deep blue eyes; he hadn't noticed Blair raising his head. 

Their gazes locked, and it was like a current of electricity was passing between them. Finally, Blair moved to sit next to Jim, who was now sitting up. Neither man spoke, and Blair leant forward, gently pressing his lips against Jim's, not wanting to be too aggressive and scare his friend. Jim moaned quietly at the heat of Blair's mouth against his own. 

When Blair started to pull away, Jim moved his hands up to capture Blair's head, holding him still. He claimed Blair's mouth for a hard, passion filled kiss, gently licking at his lips, wanting more. Jim received it, Blair opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against Jim's, both men moaning as they tasted each other for the first time. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim, pulling himself as close to the bigger man as possible, as Jim slid his arms around Blair's shoulders. 

Finally breaking for air, Jim looked at Blair, a mixture of joy, confusion and fear in his eyes. "Blair, I've...I've never been with a man before...I don't know what to do..." Jim whispered. 

Blair shushed Jim with a finger across his lips. "I'm your Guide, Jim, trust me. I'll guide you," he said, standing up. "You've got the bigger bed, babe, let's go upstairs," Blair continued, watching as Jim stood up and headed for the stairs. Before following his lover, Blair stopped and grabbed a tube and condom out of his back pack. He didn't know if they'd need it or not, but he'd rather be prepared... 

Once upstairs, Jim stood by the side of his bed, waiting for Blair, shifting from foot to foot, not used to being uncertain in any situation. He smiled nervously as Blair came up the stairs, and walked toward him. 

Even without Sentinel abilities, Blair could tell how nervous Jim was, and having to help keep Jim calm, kept Blair from focusing on his own nervousness. He'd wanted this, wanted Jim for so long, and now to finally have a chance with the man...Blair didn't want to screw up and cause Jim any pain. Blair smiled up at the other man, then gently kissed him, sighing as Jim took him into his embrace again. 

Jim was awash with sensations, the heat of his lover's body against his, the rapid beating of both their hearts, the smell of arousal in the air. Sliding his hands down to cup Blair's ass, Jim pulled Blair closer, moaning at the feel of their erections rubbing against one another, the layers of cloth merely an added friction. Breaking the embrace, Jim started to hurriedly undo Blair's top, almost ripping it off the young man. 

Capturing, then stilling Jim's hands, Blair looked at him, "Whoa, man, what's the hurry?" he asked. 

"I want to see you, need to feel you against me, Blair, please," Jim whispered, trying to finish undoing Blair's top. Blair let his lover resume his task while Blair moved his hands under Jim's tank top, pushing it up. Jim stopped what he was doing long enough to remove his own top, before pushing Blair's top off his shoulders. Before he could do anything else, Jim felt a wet heat on his left nipple as Blair sucked it into his mouth, circling it with his tongue, making Jim moan. 

As Blair moved to take the other nipple in his mouth, his hands stroked down Jim's back, sliding under the waist band of his sweats. To Blair's pleasant surprise, Jim wasn't wearing any underwear. Jim was still moaning, his hands now wrapped in Blair's silky soft hair, urging him to continue. Blair alternated his attention between Jim's nipples, sucking and gentle nipping, until Jim couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Blair's head away from his now ultra-sensitive flesh, tilting his lover's head, making eye contact. "More, Blair, please...I need more," Jim whispered huskily, sliding his hands down to Blair's shoulders, pushing gently. Smiling up at Jim, Blair slowly slid to his knees, his tongue trailing down Jim's body. 

Blair slid Jim's sweat pants down, releasing the other man's hard cock. He gently flicked his tongue across the head of it, making Jim thrust his hips forward. When Blair sucked the head of Jim's cock into his mouth, Jim groaned, loving the feel of the wet heat on his cock. He was reduced to whimpering as his entire length was taken into that mouth, his cock hitting the back of Blair's throat, and he just about lost it when he felt Blair swallow. "Oh God, ohgod, Blair, ohhh," he whispered hoarsely, trying to thrust his hips, but Blair held him still. 

Blair started sliding his mouth up and down Jim's cock, repositioning one hand to caress his balls. Moaning and panting, his head fallen back, Jim felt like he was in heaven. No women had ever sucked him like this, Blair seemed to know exactly what he wanted, what he needed to get off. After a short time that felt like an eternity, he felt his orgasm approaching, ready to overtake him. He tried to warn Blair, "I'm gonna, oh, baby I'm gonna. OOOHHhhhhh, yeah," he moaned, his hips thrusting forward as he shot his cream down Blair's throat. The younger man swallowed all Jim had to offer, savouring the taste of his lover. 

Jim felt as if his body had turned to rubber, and, thanking god he was beside the bed, he collapsed on it. He watched, through heavy lidded eyes, as Blair stood up, undoing his pants, oh, so slowly pushing them, and his boxers, down over his hips, stepping out of them before laying down beside Jim on the bed. Blair kissed him, and Jim tasted himself in his lover's mouth, and could smell their intertwined scents, it was erotically different and he liked it. Pulling out of the kiss, Blair reached up to stroke his lover's face. "Jim, I'd really like to fuck you, but if you don't think you can handle it, I'll understand, we can do something else," Blair whispered, desire showing in his eyes and on his face. 

Pausing for a moment, Jim considered what Blair wanted. Then he nodded his permission as he lowered one of his hands to stroke Blair's raging erection. 

Blair moaned, thrusting his hips towards Jim. "Are you sure, Jim?" he panted, not wanting to hurt the other man. 

"Yes, Blair, I want you inside me, do it," Jim replied. 

"Okay. Roll over so your back is to me. It'll be easier, babe," Blair directed, reaching to the nightstand to grab the lube. He spread some on his fingers, then inserted one into Jim's anus. The other man's body was still quite relaxed from his orgasm, so Blair's finger slid in easier than he thought it would. When he added a second finger, starting to stretch Jim, the older man moaned, pushing himself back against Blair. Finally, after adding a third finger, wanting to make sure Jim was ready, and he was, he was whimpering, and thrusting back against the fingers. Jim moaned when Blair pulled his fingers out to grab the condom. Blair quickly sheathed his cock, added more lube, then pressed himself to the entrance of Jim's body. "Relax, Jim, I won't hurt you, okay? I'll take it slow, tell me to stop if it's uncomfortable or hurts," Blair whispered, as he slowly pushed into Jim. 

It felt as if he were being completely filled up, and it ached a bit, but Jim tried his best to relax. Then, Blair was all the way in him, holding still, letting Jim get used to the sensations. The hurt was replaced with a somewhat pleasant ache, and Jim started moving against Blair, "Fuck me, please, do something," he begged. 

Blair moaned, Jim was so tight, so hot, he knew it wouldn't take long. He started a slow stroking in and out of his lover, crying out with pleasure when Jim squeezed his muscles around Blair's cock. After only a few thrusts, Blair knew he was going to cum, "Jimjimjim, coming, oh yeah, JIM!" with a shout and final thrust into his lover, Blair orgasmed, as Jim clenched his ass around him. 

"Oh, yeah, Baby. Yeah," Jim murmured, sighing as Blair withdrew his softening cock. 

After removing and discarding the condom, Blair curled up behind Jim, wrapping his arms around the older man. "Are you okay, Big Guy?" 

"Wonderful. I...enjoyed that, Chief," Jim murmured, feeling sleep overtaking him. 

The next morning, Jim lay in bed, listening as Blair got ready for work. The younger man had woken Jim up with a kiss, a very hot kiss, but they hadn't done much else--Blair had to go to work, and was already behind schedule. Jim was in turmoil, what the hell had he involved himself in? Where would this lead--where did he want it to lead? The sex had been incredible but Jim wasn't sure he wanted to have a "boyfriend". He knew he'd be doing a lot of thinking today. 

As Blair drove into work, he thought about what had happened. With Jim. He really hoped that Jim felt about him the way he felt about Jim. He loved Jim, had for a while, but had never dared say anything. Now he was left to wonder if Jim loved him or if the other man simply saw this as a fuck-buddy thing. He didn't want to ask Jim, for fear of hearing an answer he didn't want to hear. 

* * *

End Guppy tales I : caught...

 


End file.
